


Sweet Price

by NamelesslyNightlock, Rabentochter



Series: Hot Potatoes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gift Giving, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Praise Kink, Reckless Driving, Rutting, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Suits, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony’s always liked buying things for people, but with Loki… there’s a little more to it than that.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Hot Potatoes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689082
Comments: 39
Kudos: 343





	Sweet Price

**Author's Note:**

> We decided to play a game of hot potato, and this was the result 🙌🏼 we hope you all enjoy it!

Tony was a bit confused. By himself. He was standing and staring at a spot straight over Loki’s shoulder, a little bit dazed. It felt like his whole word was _kind of_ being changed and he should have seen this coming, shouldn’t he? With him having money, people fawning over him and his— 

_Back to the beginning._ Perhaps he should simply start again, straighten his thoughts out– though his orientation was definitely not _that_. Maybe he needed that, that contrast, yeah? What did he know? It’s not like he was an analyst or a psychologist of some form, he was just in for the ride and figured stuff out as he went. Like any sane person would do. 

Loki had been in desperate need – his words, not Tony’s – of new formal attire. Because it would not do to show up at an event as Tony’s partner with a suit he’d already worn before. Loki preferred new suits and honestly? Tony didn’t mind indulging him. Pepper preferred them in fitted suits that fit the theme of the gala and it was not like Tony couldn’t afford it. Seriously, he was sure his tailor wouldn’t even be in need of other customers to adorn with his fine wares after this– certainly not other _high profile_ customers to advertise the quality of his work. 

So, really. Tony was doing more than just the one person a favour here, wasn’t he? 

But, uh. Okay, so maybe saying that he did it for any reason other than because he wanted to see Loki’s lithe body wrapped in the finest of _perfectly_ fitted suits would be a lie. 

_But._

When Loki stepped out of that fitting room, it wasn’t his perfectly sculpted ass that Tony’s gaze stuck to– oh no, it was the beginnings of a smile that was flickering over Loki’s lips. 

Tony wasn’t sure what it was about the smile, exactly– it wasn’t particularly bright, or particularly warm. It wasn’t the smirk that often had Tony going hot around the collar, and nor was it the grin that Loki wore when he was having far too much fun. 

And it was only after several moments of staring that Tony was able to put his finger on it—

That small smile… was _honest._

Loki was smiling because he was quietly, softly happy, because he was feeling the kind of joy that he was so often denied. And as he talked to the tailor in excited tones about the suit, Tony chose to keep his mouth shut, and listened only. He appreciated the good look in silence, his tongue running over his lips as Loki lifted his arms per instructions to see if the suit gave him enough room or had to be fitted again. 

Although, to be honest, Tony wasn’t exactly the greatest fan of how the tailor had to measure Loki all over, even though it was strictly professional. Loki was _his–_ well, at least as much as Tony belonged to him, and Tony didn’t like it when people touched his stuff. It came with the entitlement of being a billionaire, playboy, lover, et cetera. But he would _suffer_ this if it meant Loki would leave the shop with that happy smile. 

Perhaps an even bigger one if Tony managed it. He _wanted_ to see this quiet happiness on Loki’s face more often. What kind of lover would he be if he didn’t seize the opportunity when offered and— 

_There he was, back at his dilemma._ Loki was a fucking prince, he knew that and _theoretically_ , Loki _could_ if he wanted to, buy this suit by himself. 

Right? 

Right. 

“What do you think, Anthony?” Loki asked, his tone innocent but his smile-turned-smirk far more than enough to tell Tony _exactly_ what was going through his mind. 

With a smile of his own curling at the corners of his mouth – something far more suggestive than anything Loki had worn yet – Tony stepped forward to curl his arms around Loki’s waist and lean toward his ear. 

“You _know_ that I think you’re gorgeous,” he said. Then he leaned back, catching Loki’s eye. “If this is the reward, I think I’m going to have to buy you a suit for every day of the week.” 

Loki’s eyes gained something of a gleam to them– but not exactly the gleam Tony would have expected. Loki was turned on, sure, but… he seemed… _delighted._

And– _fuck._

Okay. 

So. 

Let’s be honest here, almost everything about Loki tends to make Tony’s pants go a little tight, but he wasn’t expecting…

Seeing Loki’s warm smile sent some warmth of his own billowing through his chest, down to his stomach, all through his body. He _liked_ seeing Loki happy. He liked it _a lot._

And if something as simple as offering to buy Loki a suit could make him smile so bright then why the fuck was he still here and not already at the check out? 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Loki purred, his voice all but temptation. 

“A suit a day keeps Odin away.” Tony strengthened his argument despite there being no need, but– to have the last word, and all that. “Leaves us more time,” he added in a rough whisper. A hand was straying down from Loki’s back, further towards his ass, his fingers running over the waistband of the not-yet-purchased slacks. 

“What a fabulous way of convincing me to get more suits.” Loki’s voice was quiet, not out of breath but– close to it. Tony smiled at that, giving Loki’s ass a quick squeeze before stepping back. 

“More suits for the gentleman,” he told the tailor who was trying not to laugh at them. Really, how rude. He eyed Loki. “A tie would be nice, as well.” 

“A tie per suit.” The tailor nodded. “Well then, Mr Loki. I’ve got the measurements for this suit all down, you can go into the charging room and I’ll bring you another shortly.” 

Loki nodded, walking back to the changing room. 

“Mr Stark, would you like to help choose the next suit for your partner?” 

Tony’s eyes gleamed. 

Oh, would he _ever._

—~—

It never took much for Tony to fall down a rabbit hole. 

He knew that about himself already– when he caught sight of a new project, of some new ambition to chase, he latched on and didn’t let go until he’d seen it all the way through. 

And so, the moment he’d worked out that buying things for Loki made him _happy,_ and that making Loki happy made himself feel so wonderfully good, he already knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

For the most part, he tried to rein himself in.

(At least, he did at first.) 

Taking Loki out for dinner was a perfectly normal experience, and informing the waiter with firm confidence that _he_ would be paying for them both was enough to gain him a kiss on the cheek– and then a _proper_ kiss against the side of the car. 

But, Loki’s happiness was like a goddamn drug, and once Tony had a taste, he needed more. 

Now, the _car_ he bought for Loki, inspired by the force of their earlier kiss– that was another story entirely. It was sleek, sleeker than most cars Tony owned, and Loki smiled as he ran his hand over the dark green hood. His fingers danced over the mirrors that reflected Tony inside of them, and Loki continued to inspect the car more. He walked around it with gleaming eyes and smiled _that smile_ as he realised the colour took on a brighter hue when the lights in the workshop became darker. It seemed almost to glow unholy green in the sparsely lit room. 

“Want to take a look inside?” Tony asked, his voice gruff. His eyes were resting on Loki’s hands as he gripped the door handle, long fingers neatly folding around it, relaxed until he used some strength to open it– and as Tony saw the tendons standing out against that pale wrist his throat grew tight. 

He stepped around to the passenger side, sitting inside and inhaled the air of a _new car_. There was something special in it, just, leather and _new_ and Loki right next to him, buckling up. Maybe Tony should have asked Loki first if he even _could drive safely_ but then— 

Loki started the car– the motor came to life quietly, no deafening roar like Loki probably expected by the flash of surprise running over his face. But then, he looked all the more pleased and his smile only deepened as those eye-catching fingers curled around the smooth leather of the steering wheel. 

The engine revved—

And then they were off, Loki taking no time to hesitate or get used to the controls. JARVIS barely got the garage door open in time, and Loki’s laugh echoed through the dark car as they shot out onto the street. 

The lights of the road flashed by at impossible speeds, every limit shattered and broken as they flew down the highway and out around the coast. But Tony paid the windows barely any attention at all– his gaze was locked on that smile, on the pure and unadulterated _joy_ that was dancing across his lover’s face. He’d never seen Loki like this before, and he realised—

_Of course._

Loki had spoken to him in the past about how he’d always loved to fly, about how piloting and _racing_ through the air had been one of his favourite things to do on Asgard. This… was likely the closest he had been to it in a very long time. 

With a touch of his own excitement sparking through him, Tony reached for the button on the dash that would retract the convertible’s roof—

The wind tousled Loki’s hair, the coldness of it bit at Tony’s face but he still laughed quietly as Loki seemed to spark up even more. Loki glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, and Tony knew that glimmer in the green depths– and he was happier than ever that Loki refused to wear sunglasses. Because it let him read his joy, his excitement, and Loki sped the car up even more. 

Tony turned the radio on, the sound annoying all the people they passed but—

Tony wouldn’t change it, not for anything in the world because this? _This was what being alive meant._ And eventually, Loki stopped the car and they were far outside, no high buildings in sight anymore, the tank well used and a healthy red staining his cheeks. And Tony unbuckled the seatbelt before he leaned over and pulled Loki into a kiss. 

His fingers tangled in Loki’s hair, the press of lips against each other firm and he swore that the kiss made him feel warm all over. And Loki? He kissed back with an intensity Tony learned to treasure even more because it was more than just passion. Neither of them _liked_ to talk while they were caught in the throes of desire– at least, not _usually._ But as Loki’s hands clutched at Tony’s waist, as Tony felt Loki growing increasingly hard against his leg, he found himself whispering between kisses, murmuring words of devotion against his lover’s skin. And at first, Tony didn’t notice– but as Loki’s breaths turned to gasps, as his grip on Tony’s clothing grew increasingly desperate, as he too started to use his voice to mutter out breathless prayers of Tony’s name—

Tony realised that Loki _liked_ it.

…and so did he. 

He _liked_ telling Loki how perfect he was, how much he adored the sounds that he made. He liked the way that a simple compliment could pull a groan from Loki’s throat, the way that a promise to adore him forever could cause him to draw in a sharp, needy breath. 

And he _loved_ how easy it was to bring Loki right to the edge, a hand sliding down between the heat of their bodies as he promised that he would give Loki everything that he ever needed, that he would never want for anything– whether his desires be material, physical, or something far more intimate. 

There was a soft whimper when Tony leant in closer, his lips brushing Loki’s gently even when arousal started to fog his mind but— 

He still was able to _think_ coherently for a bit and he felt Loki shivering beneath him, noticing the signs of how close he was. It would soon be over for them and Tony ordered Loki in a whisper to come for him now. Loki’s eyes fluttered shut as his climax overtook him, an “ _Anthony—”_ on his lips, and Tony hid his face in Loki’s neck as he came himself all over them. 

He pressed a kiss against Loki’s racing pulse that calmed down only slowly, then added another. Sucked on the skin just a bit until it would leave a bruise behind. He felt Loki’s breath above him, heavy and short. He drew back to look at him, the flush gorgeously spread over his face and his hair tousled from where Tony had his hands buried in it. 

Loki looked good, exquisitely fucked out and satisfied against the dark leather of the seat. 

“Thank you for baptising your car with me.” 

“With whom else would I do it?” Loki looked at him, surprisingly serious. “There is only one Midgardian I think capable of keeping up with me.”

Tony grinned at that, and leaned forward once more– but just before their lips touched, he paused to whisper, “ _Good._ Because I’m certainly not prepared to share you.” Loki’s breath ghosted over Tony’s lips as he shuddered, and Tony decided to take that as an invitation to keep going. “Loki, do you see what you do to me? You’re so perfect, so perfectly _mine._ When I promised to take care of you– I meant it. And I know that you’re more than capable of looking after _yourself_ , fuck, you’re the most capable badass I know. But… I’m going to keep doing it, because I want to. And because you _deserve_ it.” 

“You like it, don’t you.”

Tony let out a breath, and looked up to meet Loki’s eyes– eyes that were blown wide, pupils so black that there was hardly any green showing. 

“You like that I _let_ you.” 

And yeah, shit—

Tony groaned at the thought, his spent cock twitching in a valiant effort as even just those words made him shiver with need. 

Because, yeah. 

That was fucking it. 

He adored seeing Loki happy, more than anything, but… knowing that someone so powerful and independent as Loki was, letting him _do his thing–_ letting him pamper him, take care of him without meaning to belittle, and the effort being welcomed, _appreciated—_

It stole his breath. Stole it and he pressed his lips to Loki’s, firm and demanding, trying to remember why keeping on breathing was so important. He felt Loki’s cock grow hard again and a voice inside of him bemoaned the fact that he was not _that young_ anymore– what wouldn’t he give to just go again, make Loki feel sated once more or even ofter? Until they were both dry and spent, too fucked out to care that they were still in the middle of nowhere? 

“Let’s—” he cleared his throat as his voice failed. “Let’s go home.” 

Loki nodded before he lifted Tony off himself and back on his seat and _oh yes, that was the good shit—_

Tony was content, and all too happy to let Loki do the driving. This time less _speedy_ , more controlled and not as prone to race through the streets as he did earlier, although Tony was sure that Loki still drove way too fast to be legal. 

They were both eager to get back quickly, after all. 

And as they fell back together again between the sheets – and after Loki pressed his hand to Tony’s softened cock, granting him his earlier wish with a burst of seiðr and a heady, aching groan – Tony came to know one perfect, dangerous truth. 

It wasn’t only _buying_ things that made Loki melt, he realised. 

It was making him feel like he was _treasured._

And that… 

Well, that was something that Tony was more than happy to do forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...and they fucked happily ever after on a mountain of Tony's money, like Scrooge McDuck has them.


End file.
